sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
T-ara - Bunny Style
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' バニスタ! (Bunny Style!)right|210px *'Artista:' T-ara *'Single:' Bunny Style! *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Japonés *'Lanzamiento:' 20-Marzo-2013 *'Agencia:' EMI Music Japan 'Romanización' Boy, can you hear my voice? Hey, don’t leave me alone Bunny style! Baby, Bunny style! Baby, Bunny style! Baby, Bunny style! La ta ta La Bye-bye shita ato samishiku natte anata ni mata sugu aitakunaru So much So so much No No sunao ni narenaku natte tsuitsui sokkenai Massage Tonight To Tonight aitai no ima sugu ni koishikute tamaranai no Bunny style! kono mama ja dame na no yawa na ai ja mada tarinai Loving so sweet akai hitomi ni namida Save me! Save me! Bunny Style amai wana ni kakeruwa nogareru ni wa mou hossoi no me to me to te to te hanasenai de ne Stay with me! Stay with me! Banisuta! Banisuta! Oh! Banisuta! Bunny Style! Bunny style! Baby, Bunny style! Baby, Bunny style! Baby, Bunny style! La ta ta La Lonely hitori sabishi sugite mune ga itakute shinjai sou yo Too much Too Too much No no aimai na taido no tsumetai anata wo toraetai Tonight To Tonight aitai no hanarenai de motto zutto soba ni ite Bunny style! ari no mama no watashi yawa na ai ja mamorenai no Loving so sweet nagai mimi sasayaite Stay with me! Stay with me Banisuta! Banisuta! Oh! Banisuta! Bunny Style! Trip in my sweet dream “Ticktack” at tee time mayoikomu Labyrinth itazurana na koi no shiwaza haato wo Sway sway futari Seesaw game deguchi wa mada So far… watashi no wagamama kiite yo Love me bunny love me bunny onegai hottokanai de yo Love me bunny love me bunny Bunny style! kono mama ja DAME na no yawa na ai ja mada tarinai Loving so sweet akai hitomi ni namida Save me! Save me! Bunny style! amai wana ni kakeruwa (Oh bunny’s love) nogareru ni wa mou hossoi no me to me to te to te hanasenai de ne Stay with me! Stay with me! Banisuta! Banisuta! Oh! Banisuta! Bunny Style! Banisuta! Banisuta! Oh! Banisuta! Bunny Style! Bunny Style! Baby, Bunny Style! 'Español' Chico! ¿Puedes oír mi voz? Oye, no dejes su amor Estilo de conejo bebe Estilo de conejo Bebe Estilo de conejo bebe Estilo de conejo La ta ta La Convertirme en solitaria después de un adiós Quiero verte pronto otra vez Tanto! Ta Tanto! No, no es difícil decir lo siento Te enviaré un mensaje de forma inconsciente Esta noche! Esta noche! Ahora te extraño y muero por conocerte pronto El estilo de conejo es inútil de todos modos Aún no estoy en lo suficiente para un suave amor El amor es tan dulce, hay lágrimas en sus ojos rojos Sálvame! Sálvame! Estilo de conejo, estoy atrapada! Es demasiado tarde para escapar de esta dulzura No sueltes mi mano, mano a mano y ojo a ojo Quédate conmigo! Quédate conmigo! Estilo de conejo Estilo de conejo oh! Estilo de conejo Estilo de conejo! Estilo de conejo bebé Estilo de conejo Bebé Estilo de conejo bebé Estilo de conejo Solitaria, no quiero estar sola por primera vez Probablemente voy a morir ya que mi pecho está lastimado ¡Demasiado! ¡Demasiado! No, tu fría y ambigua actitud Quiero atraparte Esta noche! Esta noche! Quiero estar más cerca y no dejar de mirar Estilo de conejo, Puedo soportar ¿No crees que su suave amor pueda protegerme? El amor es tan dulce, estoy susurrando en sus largas orejas Quédate conmigo! Quédate conmigo! Estilo de conejo Estilo de conejo oh! Estilo de conejo Estilo de conejo Sí! en mi dulce sueño, “Ticktack” todo el Tiempo El trabajo de amar me está haciendo saber Como un travieso laberinto Intercambiar intercambiar corazones Juntos así es el juego ¿No desearía mejor estar lejos de mí? Escucha mi egoísta opinión Ámame conejito, Ámame conejito Por favor, no me dejes sola Ámame conejito, Ámame conejito Estilo de conejo, es inútil de todos modos Aún no estoy en lo suficiente para un suave amor El amor es tan dulce, hay lágrimas en sus ojos rojos Sálvame! Sálvame! Estilo de conejo, estoy atrapada! Es demasiado tarde para escapar de esta dulzura No sueltes mi mano, mano a mano y ojo a ojo Quédate conmigo! Quédate conmigo! Estilo de conejo Estilo de conejo oh! Estilo de conejo Estilo de conejo Estilo de conejo Estilo de conejo oh! Estilo de conejo Estilo de conejo Estilo de conejo bebé Estilo de conejo 'Video' full|center|516 px Categoría:LetraJpop